The present invention relates to integrated circuits and semiconductor device fabrication and, more specifically, to structures that include one or more thermoelectric couples and methods for fabricating such structures.
Integrated circuits are heat-generators when powered and operating in a semiconductor package. Heat confined within the semiconductor package can cause temperature increases that may have an adverse effect on the functioning of integrated circuit devices and may even produce component failure. A semiconductor package can be cooled using a passive heat sink or other powered cooling mechanism.
Improved structures that include one or more thermoelectric couples and methods for fabricating such structures are needed.